El Horrocrux Romano
by Aaron Godinez
Summary: Durante la peligrosa búsqueda por los Horrocruxes, Harry Potter y sus amigos dan cuenta que el Diario de Ryddle nunca fue un Horrocrux. Sino una reliquia desconocida de Gryffindor que se encuentra escondida en algún lugar de la Roma Imperial...
1. Ecos del Pasado

El Horrocrux Romano

_Un crossover de Harry Potter y Gladiador_

_

* * *

  
__La incierta y peligrosa búsqueda de los Horrocruxes había llevado a Harry Potter y a sus amigos a una peligrosa cruzada por detener el reinado de terror del Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, quién había redoblado esfuerzos por encontrar al Niño Que Vivió en cuanto supo que buscaba sus vehículos hacía la inmortalidad. La búsqueda por aquellos objetos oscuros se vio terriblemente detenida en cuanto el trío de magos se dio cuenta que el Diario de Ryddle nunca fue un Horrocrux, sino un nuevo objeto que perteneció a Godric Gryffindor: su Coraza de Plata. Los jóvenes magos decidieron buscar aquella armadura pero se encontraron con un pequeño obstáculo… La coraza se encontraba en el pasado… En la Roma Imperial._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo I

_Ecos del Pasado_

En un bosque de algún lugar del norte de Inglaterra, se encontraba una tienda de campaña de tamaño considerable en donde 3 muchachos de 17 años se encontraban discutiendo su siguiente paso a dar.

Antes de la desafortunada muerte del director Albus Dumbledore en la torre más alta de Hogwarts a manos del traidor Severus Snape, el anciano profesor había instruido a Harry Potter sobre todo lo que necesitaba saber de los Horrocruxes y le encomendó la peligrosa tarea de localizarlos y destruirlos para así poder quitarle al Señor Tenebroso su aparente inmortalidad y así, acabar con él de una vez y por todas.

Hasta esa noche, Harry y sus amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley creían que solo quedaban 5 Horrocruxes, ya que el Diario de Ryddle y el Guardapelo de Slytherin ya fueron destruídos. Sin embargo... en aquél momento se dieron cuenta de una terrible verdad: el Diario de Ryddle nunca fue un Horrocrux. Tenía un pedazo del alma de Voldemort, pero era tan minúsculo que ni siquiera se podía considerar como tal… solo era un arma.

-Es imposible -decía Harry completamente contrariado-. No puede ser que el diario no sea un Horrocrux. Dumbledore y yo, estábamos seguros de que así era.

-Dumbledore no estaba del todo seguro Harry- le decía Hermione en un tono grave-. El te dijo que si de verdad era un Horrocrux, entonces Quién-Tu-Sabes no lo hubiera tratado con tal descuido.

-Entonces…-empezó a preguntar Ron- ¿Cuál es el verdadero Horrocrux?

Hermione sacó de su bolsillo de cuentas sin fondo, un enorme libro que rezaba en el título _Los Cuatro Fundadores: Historia, Mito y Leyenda_. Lo abrió y tras hojear unas cuantas páginas, señaló la página mientras decía "Aquí esta" y los 2 muchachos se acercaron para ver mejor el capítulo que decía:

La Coraza de Gryffindor

"Aunque todos los historiadores de la magia han hecho correr ríos de tinta sobre Godric Gryffindor así como su más famosa reliquia, la Espada de Gryffindor, pocos han podido averiguar la existencia de una segunda y aún más fantástica reliquia del más valiente de los fundadores de Hogwarts: su Coraza de Plata".

-¿La Coraza de Plata?- dijo Ron-. ¿Qué carajos es eso en nombre de Merlín?

Pero Hermione le dirigió una severa mirada para advertirle que se callara y le permitiera continuar con la lectura…

"Poco se sabe de este venerable tesoro excepto que fue forjado en Roma por antiguos hechiceros de la misma ciudad hace más de 1000 años, durante la era del Imperio. Estos hombres, quienes se las habían arreglado para robar los secretos de la forja de armas mágicas de manos de los duendes, confeccionaron esta coraza para uno de los líderes de la resistencia contra la persecución de los magos por parte de los emperadores y quién, supuestamente, era un ancestro de Godric Gryffindor.

Desafortunadamente, el guerrero que iba a utilizar la coraza para derrocar al emperador nunca llegó siquiera a tocarla, ya que en el año 49 de nuestra era, agentes del entonces emperador Claudio asesinaron al líder de la resistencia a puñaladas. Pero cuando intentaron hacerse con la preciosa coraza para su emperador, los seguidores de aquél bravo adalid habían huido con aquella armadura y nunca se supo de ella hasta la llegada a escena de Godric Gryffindor."

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer, los dos muchachos estaban boquiabiertos. Nunca antes les había parecido tan seductora la Historia de la Magia hasta ese momento.

La chica, irritada ante la expresión de sus amigos, cerró el libro con fuerza haciendo que los dos salieran de su trance. Fue entonces cuando Harry preguntó:

-¿Y el libro dice en donde se encuentra esa coraza?

-Me temo que no- repuso Hermione-. Solo dice que Godric Gryffindor la tuvo hasta el día de su muerte y después de eso, la dejó en herencia al colegio.

-¡Bueno eso es un consuelo!- exclamó Ron con un dejo de sarcasmo-. Solo que el problema aquí es que nunca nadie ha sabido de la ubicación de esa cosa. Por no decir que Snape y los Carrow ya tienen tan bien protegido el castillo.

Hermione intentó decir algo en respuesta a lo que dijo Ron, pero no halló las palabras para argumentar. Él tenía razón, no podían regresar al castillo sin alertar a aquellos 3 mortífagos de su prescencia.

Pero entonces, Harry recordó algo súbitamente. De repente, todo el camino que debían de tomar ahora se le había revelado tan repentinamente como un cubetazo de agua helada.

-¡La estatua de Gryffindor!- exclamó Harry.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron sorprendidos sus dos amigos.

-Recuerdo que una vez, cuando recorría el castillo por las noches con la ayuda de mi capa invisible, me encontré en un entronque una gran estatua de bronce de Godric Gryffindor.

-¿Y?- Hermione y Ron estaban expectantes.

-Una vez vi que en el área del pecho de la estatua, había rayones. Algunos de ellos muy profundos. Una vez Dumbledore me dijo que a esa estatua le habían arrebatado algo muy valioso años atrás y que se perdió para siempre.

-¿Qué era Harry?- le suplicó Hermione sin poder contener la emoción.

-Anda hombre ya dínoslo- le dijo Ron desesperado.

-Creo que era ahí donde estaba la Coraza. ¡Y Ryddle debió de robarla de ahí para convertirla en un Horrocrux!

Harry estaba emocionado ante esta revelación, al igual que sus amigos. Pero ahora eso llevaba a un nuevo problema:

-¿Y entonces donde la escondió?- preguntó Ron.

Los 3 amigos pensaron en las posibles respuestas: Albania, en donde Voldemort pasó sus años de exilio; Godric's Hollow, en donde Gryffindor vivió y murió, Hogwarts…

Pero al final se dieron cuenta que ninguno de esos lugares podía ser posible. Hermione y Harry ya habían visitado Godric's Hollow y no vieron algún indicio de algo que tuviera que ver con la tumba de Gryffindor, también parecía improbable que lo pudieran encontrar en Albania, ya podrían tardar meses o puede que años en registrar todos los bosques de aquel país y sobre todo, Hogwarts no parecía la opción más obvia debido a un importante factor: Snape.

Hermione y Ron inclusive le pidieron a Harry que tratara de recordar algo que le hubiese mencionado Dumbledore sobre Ryddle y sus hábitos que pudieran darles alguna pista sobre en la localización del Horrocrux, pero Harry nunca halló nada particularmente importante. Excepto el hecho de que Voldemort siempre se sentía atraído a todo lo que tuviera que ver con Hogwarts y sus secretos del pasado.

_El pasado_… Esa era la respuesta.

-¡Hermione abre de nuevo ese libro!- le urgió Harry.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Recordaste algo?- le pregunto la muchacha sorprendida.

-¡Ábrelo!

Hermione buscó de nuevo en su bolsito de cuentas y sacó el gran libro y lo pasó hacia la página en donde se leía La Coraza de Gryffindor. Pero Hermione no creyó entender lo que Harry acababa de descubrir:

-Harry ¿Qué…- pero no alcanzó a formular la pregunta porque el muchacho le interrumpió.

-¡Lee el inicio! ¡La primera línea!

"_Poco se sabe de este venerable tesoro excepto que fue forjado en Roma por antiguos hechiceros de la misma ciudad hace más de 1000 años, durante la era del Imperio_"

-¡Ahí está la respuesta! ¡Ryddle escondió la coraza en el pasado! ¡La escondió en Roma!- exclamó Harry triunfante ante su declaración.

-¿Estás loco?- Ron le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza ante lo que acababa de decir-. Ya sé que Quién-Ustedes-Saben es un mago poderoso. ¡Pero no tanto como para retroceder más de 1000 años en el pasado!

-Pudo haberlo hecho con un Gira Tiempo- argumentó Harry.

-Ni siquiera un Gira Tiempo es lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer que un mago retroceda mil años en el tiempo- le empezó a decir Hermione con una expresión como de lástima-. Los Gira Tiempos solo pueden funcionar hasta llegar a semanas, quizá uno o dos meses. ¡Pero nadie nunca ha forzado un Gira Tiempo hasta esos extremos! ¡Y los pocos que lo han hecho han quedado atrapados en una especie de limbo entre el pasado y el presente!

-Miren…- les empezó a decir Harry lo más calmado que su voz podía reflejar, a pesar de estar desesperado-. Ya sé que suena descabellado lo que estoy diciendo. Pero de verdad estoy seguro de que de alguna forma, Ryddle logró viajar en el tiempo y esconder la coraza en algún punto de la Roma Imperial. Quizás algún hechizo que el conjuró o qué se yo que halla hecho, pero algo me dice que estoy en lo correcto, apostaría mi varita a que estoy en lo correcto.

-Compadre… Tu ya no tienes varita ¿Lo olvidas?- le dijo Ron con tono humorístico-. Hermione la destruyó por accidente cuando estaban en Godric's Hollow cuando escaparon de aquella serpiente.

-¡Bueno está bien! ¡Esta varita! ¡No importa!- les dijo Harry exasperado, mientras les enseñaba la varita de endrino que Ron les había quitado a unos Carroñeros-. Pero de verdad yo siento que es allí a donde debemos de ir.

Ron y Hermione no parecieron creerle a Harry al principio, pero si su amigo entonces estaba tan seguro de lo que acababa de decir es porque de alguna manera, podía ser cierto y encontrarían la coraza allí. Finalmente, se mostraron de acuerdo con Harry y empezaron a hacer los preparativos para ir hacia el pasado… hacía Roma.

* * *

_Aunque se supone que esto es opcional, y además todos en esta comunidad ya lo saben, me pareció correcto aclararlo._

_Harry Potter y todo su universo, así como el de Gladiador, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Riddley Scott respectivamente. Respeto y admiro el trabajo de estos dos grandes genios y esta historia pueden considerarla como un tributo para ellos._

_Leelanlo y por favor sean tan amables de dejar Reviews._

_Gracias_

_Aaron.  
_


	2. El Portal

Capítulo II

_El portal_

Aunque en un principio parecía una idea descabellada, poco a poco los 3 chicos empezaban a emocionarse ante la idea de ir a la antigua Roma, durante la Era de los Césares. Hermione había ya empezado a investigar sobre el tema en todos los libros que ella llevaba consigo mientras que a Ron le entusiasmaba saber si los magos romanos trababan combates al estilo de los gladiadores muggles (en medio de un gran anfiteatro con cientos de personas rugiendo por ver sangre derramada).

Aunque a Harry solo le interesaba encontrar el Horrocrux que Ryddle escondió en algún lugar de la Capital del Mundo Antiguo. También le atraía la idea de visitar aquella fabulosa ciudad de la cuál se han escrito cientos de libros, alabándola por su belleza y su poderío.

Durante 3 días, los chicos empacaron cosas que consideraban esenciales durante el breve viaje que realizarían al pasado. Las varitas, obviamente fueron la primera opción. Empacaron también cientos de frascos de esencia de díctamo y poción multijugos. El primero en caso de que tuvieran que involucrarse en algo que tuviese que ver con espadas o lanzas, y el segundo por si tenían que hacerse pasar por algún romano prominente para acceder a algún lugar imposible.

-Quizás lo más importante que debemos de tomar en cuenta cuando estemos ahí- decía Hermione mientras leía detenidamente un libro que decía _La Comunidad Mágica de Roma_-, es que debemos de ser aún más precavidos al usar la magia y no delatar nuestra identidad ante nadie que no sea mago. De acuerdo con esto, los magos eran duramente tratados por los romanos y los perseguían con más saña antes de que los cristianos aparecieran. Si alguien te denunciaba como mago o bruja… ¡Dios mío!- exclamó Hermione haciendo que los muchachos se juntaran con ella expectantes-. Los romanos podían obligar al supuesto brujo o bruja a confesarlo por diversas y terribles formas, desde la flagelación hasta la mutilación de miembros.

-Y dicen que los muggles de ahora son peores- dijo Ron sorprendido ante semejantes costumbres.

-Y eso no es todo- continuó Hermione-. En el Derecho Romano, a los magos y brujas se les consideraba como _spurium magicium_. Es decir, "Espurios Mágicos". Para los romanos, los magos y brujas no poseían ningún status jurídico en el Imperio y por tanto se les consideraba como animales. Si se te comprobaba que eras mago o bruja, perdías automáticamente todos tus privilegios como ciudadano romano y quedabas reducido a la categoría de esclavo, si tenías suerte.

-¿Y si no?- preguntó Harry.

-La muerte- dijo secamente Hermione.

-Harry… ¿Seguro que lo quieres hacer?- dijo Ron, evidentemente asustado.

-No podemos echarnos atrás- dijo Harry decidido-. Si no localizamos ese Horrocrux, Ryddle aún tiene oportunidad de vencer y no podemos permitir eso.

-Por supuesto que no Harry- se justificó Hermione-. Pero el solo hecho de que vayamos a ir a Roma, estamos más expuestos a los problemas que con Quién-Tu-Sabes. Allá será como si nos enfrentáramos a miles de Ryddles, que nos matarán si ven la oportunidad.

-No nos pasará nada mientras estemos juntos y seamos precavidos- terció Harry firmemente-. Si esa coraza está en el pasado, estaremos seguros porqué así Ryddle no se dará cuenta de que lo destruiremos.

-Entonces no hay marcha atrás- dijo Ron con voz de resignación-. Si vamos a hacerlo pues cuanto más pronto mejor.

Una vez que terminaron de recoger sus cosas y de levantar la tienda, Hermione les pidió a sus amigos que se alejaran un poco mientras ella trataba de ver como irían al pasado. Los muchachos se fueron a un gran roble que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia mientras ella pronunciaba palabras en un lenguaje que no podían entender.

Una vez lejos, Ron le preguntó a Harry:

-¿En dónde crees que deberíamos empezar a buscar cuando lleguemos a Roma?

Harry llevaba tiempo pensando en los posibles lugares en donde podría estar aquella coraza y le respondió a Ron:

-Creo que empezaremos a buscar fuera de las murallas. Después de lo que nos dijo Hermione, no quiero entrar a la ciudad a menos que sea completamente necesario.

-¿No crees que Herms exageró un poco Harry?- le dijo Ron un tanto preocupado-. Digo, ya se que quizás los romanos nunca hallan sido amigables, pero no tanto como a los extremos que ella describe. Además tenemos la capa invisible. Si las cosas se ponen feas, nos la ponemos encima y así evitamos problemas.

-Aún así, tendremos cuidado- dijo Harry-. Ya estuvimos cerca de terminar encerrados cuando entramos al Ministerio por el guardapelo, no quiero correr ese riesgo otra vez.

-¡Muchachos!- oyeron a Hermione gritar desde lejos-. ¡Creo que lo conseguí! ¡Conseguí la forma de ir a Roma!

Los dos amigos corrieron a donde estaba la chica, quien estaba sudando y con cierta expresión de cansancio en su cara pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo conseguí- dijo Hermione triunfante-. Pude abrir un portal que nos llevará hacía donde nosotros deseemos. Me costó mucho trabajo, pero al final pude conjurar un portal y pude ver la campiña romana desde aquí.

-¡Fabuloso!- gritó Harry con alegría.

-¡Eres la mejor Herms!- le dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

-Basta. No es para tanto- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se separaba del pelirrojo-. Ahora pónganse listos porque el portal no dura más de un minuto y medio una vez que baje la varita. ¿Tienen todo ya?

Harry y Ron asintieron y se mostraron listos en cuanto la voz de Hermione les dijera que pasaran.

-Bien…- dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la varita-. Voy a conjurar el hechizo y cuando les diga, saltan hacia dentro- los muchachos asintieron y entonces la joven bruja recitó el conjuro en un lenguaje que ni Harry ni Ron comprendieron:

_¡¡Tiempo que vuela, Tiempo terrible: Abre este portal y llévanos hacia nuestro destino ya!!_

Harry sintió una ráfaga de viento de una fuerza considerable que parecía que salía del lugar en donde Hermione apuntó con su varita. De repente vio como una nube de un color púrpura comenzaba a aparecer de la nada mientras soltaba relámpagos muy ruidosos y comenzaba a describir un círculo que se iba ensanchando más y más…

-¡¡Estén listos ante mi voz!!- gritó Hermione a través del viento-. ¡Cuando baje la varita tenemos solo un minuto y medio para pasar antes de que el portal se cierre!

Los tres magos vieron como el portal se ensanchaba más y más hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de una puerta mediana y Harry pudo ver del otro lado un solo espléndido que iluminaba un gran campo con pastizales verdes: era la famosa campiña romana.

-¡¡Ahora!!- grito Hermione y bajó la varita. Los 3 magos corrieron hacia el portal que estaba comenzando a encogerse. Primero entró Hermione, luego Ron y al último Harry, quién pudo pasar justo a tiempo antes de que el círculo se cerrara sobre su tobillo.

Los 3 amigos cayeron en el pasto y les tomo un poco levantarse del suelo. Una vez de pie, miraron asombrados el gran paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. Una gran campiña en donde brillaba un sol esplendoroso que se asomaba por detrás de unos montes. Al lado de ellos, un camino de piedra, completamente recto marchaba directamente hacía aquellos montes. Ninguno de los tres necesitó ver a donde se dirigía ese camino porque vieron un gran letrero que decía en latín: VIA APPIA.

Lo consiguieron… Habían retrocedido en el tiempo hasta llegar al pasado: a la época del Imperio Romano.


	3. La Separación

Capítulo III

_La separación_

Los 3 amigos tardaron en salir de su asombro por un momento. En verdad era cierto. ¡Estaban en la era de la Roma Imperial! Los muchachos nunca se imaginaron que vivirían para apreciar semejante experiencia. Hacía un tiempo agradable. No era nada comparado a cuando se encontraban en Inglaterra donde la neblina y el frío eran lo único que podían experimentar. En cambio, se sentía el sol calentarles cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras que una suave brisa mecía los pastizales y los pocos árboles que se veían, y les acariciaba el rostro.

De repente, oyeron unos cascos de caballo acercarse hacía ellos que los obligaron a despertar de su trance. Hermione le hizo señas a Harry para que sacara su capa invisible y la pusiera encima de los tres antes de que el extraño llegara. Harry reaccionó rápidamente y de su chaqueta sacó su capa y la extendió con un rápido movimiento de su brazo sobre ellos. Ron, quién todavía no había reaccionado sobre la llegada del caballo, estaba a punto de gritar "¡Hey! ¿¡Qué hacen!?" pero Harry y Hermione le pusieron cada quién una mano sobre la boca y lo obligaron a agacharse al tiempo que pasaba justo enfrente de ellos, un comerciante que llevaba su carreta ayudado por un imponente caballo de piernas gruesas.

Una vez que el comerciante se hubo alejado lo suficiente del lugar, Harry les hizo señas a sus amigos de que se alejaran del camino hacia un monte que se encontraba detrás de ellos, donde habían unos cuantos árboles lo suficientemente gruesos como para ocultarlos de las personas.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, se quitaron la capa y se arrodillaron para que nadie los viera en la distancia.

-Esto puede ser un problema- empezó a decir Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ron arqueando las cejas-. Yo no veo ningún problema en este lugar.

-Me refiero al campo Ron- dijo Hermione exasperada-. Aquí no es como Inglaterra. No hay muchos árboles aquí. ¡Solo es campo abierto!

-¿Y?

-Lo que está diciendo Hermione- se adelantó Harry antes de que su amiga le empezara a gritar a Ron por su evidente falta de sentido común-, es que no podemos hacer nada de magia o siquiera caminar por ahí con esta ropa sin que alguien se de cuenta de que no somos de aquí. ¿Captas?

-Ah… Pues por ahí hubieran empezado a explicar- dijo Ron a la defensiva.

-Eres increíble- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hermione sacó su varita e hizo unos cuantos movimientos con ella delante de ellos que hicieron que sus ropas cambiaran de aspecto. En Ron, sus ropas se transformaron en unas túnicas moradas. En Harry, las ropas cambiaron en túnicas de color rojo. En cuanto a Hermione, su túnica cambió a un hermoso color azul sin mangas, un poco más larga que las túnicas de los muchachos y con una toga delgada y ligera.

Los muchachos miraron su nuevo aspecto unos momentos y después le preguntó Ron a Hermione con una cara de desconcierto:

-¡¿Se supone que vamos a utilizar esto?!

-Es la vestimenta típica de un romano promedio- dijo Hermione sin hacer caso a los reclamos de Ron-. Ustedes llevan una túnica normal que usan los varones. Yo uso esta que es más larga.

-¿Pero y esas ilustraciones que vimos de romanos que usaban esas grandes mantas encima?- protestó Ron.

-Esas están reservadas para los ciudadanos, y ni siquiera somos eso aquí.

-Bueno…- dijo Harry antes de que Ron volviera a abrir la boca-. Ya estamos aquí, ya tenemos la ropa y nuestras cosas escondidas en ese bolso que hiciste que apareciera en lugar del que tenías- le dijo señalando una gran bolsa de cuero que Hermione llevaba en el hombro-. Supongo que podemos seguir… ¿Verdad?

-Aún no. Todavía tenemos que resolver lo de tus anteojos- dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba su varita frente a Harry.

De repente un chorrito de luz salió disparado a los anteojos de Harry, que empezaron a contraerse hacía donde estaban sus ojos para luego fundirse con su rostro. Harry, asombrado, se pasó los dedos hacía donde estaban sus lentes y le preguntó a su amiga con asombro:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Es un encantamiento que hace que tus anteojos se pasen por detrás de tu rostro. Los protegerá en caso de algún problema y no levantará ninguna sospecha. Además, tu vista se mantendrá igual como si los tuvieses puestos.

-¿No sería más fácil si le hubieras hecho algún encantamiento para curarle los ojos?- le preguntó Ron mientras veía a Harry sin sus lentes.

-Todavía no existe algún conjuro que sea capaz de curar las enfermedades de los ojos- terció Hermione-. Pero sería muy peligroso si lo averiguamos ahora que estamos aquí. Podría dejar a Harry ciego o sin ojos.

-No…- dijo Harry asustado por lo que dijo Hermione-. Estoy bien así, gracias.

-Entonces ya quedó arreglado. ¿Verdad?- preguntó Ron.

-Creo que ya…

Los tres amigos salieron de aquellos árboles y se encaminaron por la Via Appia. Llevaban casi 3 horas caminando cuando vieron que el sol se empezaba a poner sobre las montañas. Los tres amigos decidieron ir a buscar algo de comida primero en el poblado que se encontraba delante de ellos llamado Beneventum. En cuanto entraron a la ciudad ningún romano reparo en alguna posible rareza de los muchachos. Desafortunadamente para ellos, a duras penas podían entender el latín o siquiera el griego que se estaba hablando en la ciudad. De modo que Hermione se llevo a los muchachos a un callejón que encontraron en un rincón oscuro del mercado público y les hizo un nuevo hechizo que les ayudaría a hablar, leer y entender el latín y el griego a la perfección.

Aunque ya habían resuelto el problema del lenguaje, los chicos se encontraron con otro impedimento al momento de querer conseguir comida: la falta de dinero. Y desafortunadamente lo descubrieron a la mala forma.

Luego de estar recorriendo los puestitos de comida que encontraban a su paso, los tres amigos se detuvieron en un lugar que les pareció apetitoso. Era un puestito que despedía mucho humo y en donde había mucha gente alrededor. Cuando los chicos se acercaron más para averiguar que era lo que olía tan bien, descubrieron unas grandes varas de hierro en donde tenían cociéndose en un horno de piedra, varias aves de diversas formas y tamaños. Desde pollos hasta patos y faisanes. Los tres muchachos, movidos por el hambre, pidieron un pollo cada uno. Pero al momento de pagarle al cocinero, Hermione cometió el error de pagarle con 6 galeones de oro (mientras que el cocinero pidió cuatro sestercios por los pollos) en un intento por persuadirle de aceptar las monedas de oro. El comerciante, como era de esperarse, se mostró ofendido ante semejante trato que le ofrecía Hermione y empezó a armar un escándalo que atrajo a los guardias del mercado, obligándolos a huir del lugar.

Gracias a la capa invisible de Harry, los tres magos pudieron salir de la ciudad ilesos. Cuando se alejaron de ahí para refugiarse en un pequeño bosque a las afueras, Ron le dijo a Hermione casi furioso:

-Bien hecho Hermione- dijo Ron mordazmente-. No llevamos ni siquiera un día, y ya nos convertiste en prófugos del Imperio.

-Ya cállate Ron- se defendió Hermione-. Pensé que el cocinero me aceptaría los galeones solo por el hecho de que eran de oro.

-Y en vez de eso casi nos delatas- gritó Ron fuera de sus casillas-. Estoy seguro que nos veremos bien sin un par de dedos si los romanos llegan a descubrir que somos magos.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡Ya basta!- gritó Harry-. Sus gritos se pueden oír más allá de la ciudad. ¡Nos van a descubrir!

Pero de repente… oyeron en la oscuridad ruidos de entre los arbustos. Hermione y Ron se callaron y Harry les hizo señas de donde venían los sonidos y se acercaron silenciosamente con sus varitas en alto, listos para atacar. Pero de repente, salieron de entre los arbustos 6 hombres con lanzas y espadas y se abalanzaron contra los 3 magos. Tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione, lanzaron hechizos aturdidores que lanzaron a 2 de ellos por los aires y los hicieron estrellarse contra un árbol detrás de ellos. Pero el resto pudo llegar hasta los muchachos y empezaron a agitar sus espadas en contra de los muchachos.

Los tres amigos trataban de defenderse como podían, mediante un sencillo hechizo en el que la varita despedía una especie de látigo de fuego que chocaba con las hojas de espada. El trío les planto batalla a los 4 bandidos restantes hasta que finalmente, uno de ellos logró herir a Ron en el brazo izquierdo haciéndole con su espada una cortada profunda. El grito de dolor de Ron al ver como sangraba copiosamente del brazo hizo que tanto Hermione como Harry se distrajeran un momento. Momento que aprovecharon los bandidos para someter a los dos combatientes. A Harry le propinaron un golpe en el estómago que lo puso en el suelo, mientras que a Hermione le obligaron a poner el brazo donde sostenía su varita en la espalda, para luego quitársela y ponerle la espada en la garganta.

-¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Ron!!- gritaba Hermione intentando forcejear para liberarse.

-¡Silencio mujer!- le ordenó el bandido que la estaba sosteniendo-. ¡Quieta o te rebano la garganta!

-¡Estos bárbaros poseen aquellas varas infernales!- gritó otro luego de arrebatarle a Harry su varita.

-¿_Spurium Magicium_?- preguntó el tercero que le estaba quitando su varita a un Ron que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo-. ¿Entonces que hacemos con ellos? ¿Los matamos?

-No… No hay que matarlos- dijo otro con una voz más grave y más alto que los otros, y Harry pensó que el debía de ser el líder de los bandidos-. Estos pueden sernos de valor, podemos venderlos como esclavos. Este ojos verdes- dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro a Harry con una mano para analizarlo-, nos puede proporcionar 500 denarios.

Luego se dirigió donde Ron, quién aún no podía aguantar el dolor y después dijo-: Este otro, el germano… quizás unos 250 denarios cuanto mucho. 300 quizás, pero no más.

-¿Y que hay de la chica?- preguntó el bandido que sostenía a Hermione con una voz lujuriosa que hizo que se le pusiera a Harry y a Ron la piel de gallina-. Ya está en la edad adecuada para que un hombre la posea.

-¡¡No la toques perro!!- gritó Ron ignorando el dolor de su brazo y tratando de ponerse de pie. Pero se oyó un puñetazo que lo dejó otra vez en el suelo y gruñendo de dolor y rabia. Le habían dado en la boca.

-Ella no se irá con nosotros- terció de nuevo el líder de los bandidos-. A ella también la venderemos. Hay algo en su belleza bastante exótico en ella. Estoy seguro que nos darán 700 denarios por ella, quizá hasta más.

-¡¡No!!- esta vez, Harry y Ron fueron los que gritaron rabiosos. No iban a permitir que le hicieran daño a Hermione. Intentaron levantarse pero ambos recibieron sendos golpes que los dejaron inconscientes. Antes de perder el conocimiento, Harry pudo oír los gritos de su amiga y a uno de los bandidos decir "Pero por esta noche solamente, ella será nuestra"…


	4. La Escuela de Gladiadores

**Capítulo IV**

_La Escuela de Gladiadores_

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, o eso era lo que creía, a Harry le costó mucho trabajo despertarse. Se sentía pesado… débil. Intentó abrir los ojos rápidamente, pero la luz del sol le lastimó la vista y Harry se vio obligado a cerrarlos de nuevo. Una vez que se le paso aquél dolor abrasador que solo los ojos pueden sentir al ser encandilados, Harry probó a abrirlos nuevamente pero lentamente.

Estaba con su misma túnica, pero completamente sucia y rota de varios lados. La suciedad era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y polvo que hacía que el rojo de la túnica cambiase a un color café oscuro. Levantó la cabeza pero sentía al más mínimo movimiento que una fuerte jaqueca. En cuanto recuperó sensibilidad de su rostro, se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre seca de un lado de su cara, producto de uno de los golpes de los bandidos.

Entonces intentó ponerse de pie pero se dio cuenta de algo lo estaba deteniendo y lo obligaba a permanecer sentado. Sintió unos grilletes fuertemente cerrados alrededor de sus muñecas haciendo que sus brazos permanecieran separados pos solo unos cuantos metros de un gran poste de madera. Al igual que sus tobillos.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a varios que estaban en la misma posición que él. Muchos de ellos, eran hombres de diferentes razas, acentos y tamaño; algunos de ellos los cubría solamente una especie taparrabo. Más allá de donde se encontraba, podía ver a las personas pasar. Cientos de ellas: hombres, mujeres, niños, carretas. Podía oír a los mercaderes pregonar sus productos traídos de lugares lejanos: Cartago, Antioquía, Egipto, la Hispania, la Galia y cientos de lugares más. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, para su horror, en donde estaban. Se encontraban en una tienda dedicada a la venta de esclavos, nada más y nada menos que en Roma.

-Ron- le dijo a un muchacho que se encontraba junto a él, con la boca hinchada, un cardenal en el ojo derecho y una cortada profunda en el brazo izquierdo que apenas empezaba a cerrarse gracias a la cebada depositada en él-. ¡Ron despierta!- el pelirrojo cabeceo ligeramente, señal de que apenas estaba recuperando el conocimiento-. ¡Ron por favor despierta! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Finalmente, Ron levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor y su cara empezó a mostrar el mismo desconcierto que Harry mostró al principio. Luego volteó a ver a Harry y le preguntó:

-Harry… ¿Dónde… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Creo que estamos en Roma

-¿¡En Roma!?- Ron abrió los ojos asombrado y asustado-. ¿Cómo llegamos a Roma?

-Esos bandidos nos deben de haber vendido como esclavos. Mira tus tobillos…

Ron miró sus tobillos y luego sus muñecas para comprobar si realmente fueron hechos prisioneros. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Ron sino otra cosa, aún más importante que el hecho de que fueron hechos esclavos.

-¿Hermione? ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Me temo que no está aquí. Yo ya traté de buscarla con la mirada pero al parecer este es un lugar donde solo venden esclavos hombres…

-¡Harry tenemos que encontrarla!- le urgió Ron con desesperación-. ¡Tú oíste a esos cerdos como estaban deseándola! ¡Piensa el peligro que ella corre aquí en Roma como esclava!

Pero Harry no respondió. Era su culpa que estuviera pasando esto. Fue su idea la de ir a la Roma Imperial, aún a pesar de las advertencias de Hermione. Ahora él y su amigo estaban presos y apunto de ser vendidos como esclavos mientras que Hermione estaba perdida en algún otro lado de la ciudad en la misma situación que ellos, si no es que la vendieron ya.

Tenían que rescatarla, tenían que salir de ahí lo antes posible y buscarla. ¿Pero cómo lo harían si les habían despojado de sus varitas?

En eso, Harry y Ron pudieron ver a lo lejos que un hombre con coraza de cuero y túnica de un morado azulado. Era un hombre moreno de pelo, bigote y barba blancos por las canas. Tenía una mirada severa y decidida. Parecía un hombre al que no podías despistar sin salir perjudicado. Entonces Harry vio a otro hombre calvo , de estatura baja y de barba y bigote castaños. En cuanto este hombre vio a aquél señor, le gritó emocionado:

-¡Próximo!

El hombre que estaba delante de la comitiva de guardias y carrozas enjauladas volteó con brusquedad al ver quién era el que lo molestaba y solo siguió caminando hacia su destino. Pero el comerciante no se rindió.

-¡Mi buen Próximo! ¡Yo sé que quieres hacer negocios conmigo! ¡Ven a ver mi mercancía! ¡Tengo nuevos especímenes que serán de tu agrado!

El hombre llamado Próximo se detuvo ante esto último que dijo aquél hombre y después de unos momentos, avanzó rápidamente donde Harry y Ron se encontraban. El vendedor se mostró complacido con la llegada de Próximo, quién al llegar a la tienda le dirigió una severa mirada mientras le decía:

-Espero que la mercancía que tienes ahora valga la pena, Publio. Perdí a 2 de mis gladiadores en el camino por la fiebre.

-Te aseguro, mi estimadísimo Próximo- le dijo Publio con una leve reverencia-, que mis productos son de los mejores en todo el Orbe.

Próximo y Publio recorrieron el lugar. Uno le enseñaba los nuevos esclavos, y otro solo se limitaba a gruñir en señal de desaprobación (o bien, a arquear las cejas con interés ante una posible compra). Después de un rato llegaron frente a Harry y Ron.

-¡Tú! ¡Levántate!- le ordenó con dureza Publio a Ron, mientras lo jalaba de un brazo.

Próximo lo miró de arriba abajo, y de vez en cuando le pasaba la mano por el rostro, el abdomen, los brazos y los muslos. Después de un rato, Próximo le preguntó con aspereza:

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

Ron lo pensó un momento mientras miraba con los mismos ojos agresivos de Próximo, hasta que finalmente le contestó:

-Ron… Ron Weasley

-R-rron We-Weasl- repitió Próximo con dificultad al tiempo que le dirigía a Ron una mirada de confusión y cierto repudio-. Tu nombre es difícil de pronunciar extraño.

-Eso es porque es un Germano- se adelantó Publio para evitar que Próximo perdiese el interés.

-Pues no parece un Germano- dijo Próximo despectivamente-. Los Germanos son una raza guerrera. Y este se ve que apenas podría sostener una espada.

-Entonces deberías de ver a este otro- dijo Publio mientras obligaba a Ron a sentarse y a Harry a ponerse de pie-. No tengo ni idea de donde sea este otro, pero a juzgar por sus facciones y su singular color de ojos, creo que es de algún lugar de Grecia.

-Tú- le dijo a Harry con el mismo tono áspero pero firme que hizo que Publio se callara-. Dime tu nombre.

-Clíto- mintió Harry para hacerle parecer a Próximo que él era realmente un griego.

-Bueno Clíto…- le dijo Próximo con cierto tono de decepción-. Yo no puedo ver en ti a un guerrero. Tú, igual que este germano, se ve que apenas sobrevivirías un combate.

Luego le dirigió una mirada llena de asco a Publio y le dijo secamente:

-No me interesa tu mercancía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te interese?! ¡Están frescos por Mercurio!

-¡Estos están podridos!- le dijo Próximo mientras se volteaba con brusquedad y se ponía de frente a Publio-. ¡Ninguno de estos sustituye a los dos hombres que perdí!

Después de decir eso, Próximo se volteó y regreso donde su comitiva que le estaba esperando a unos metros de la tienda. Publio no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a una venta, así que recurrió a su último recurso.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡Estos jóvenes son más valiosos de lo que imaginas!

Próximo de nueva cuenta se volvió para ver a Publio y le gritó:

-¿¡Qué tienen de especiales esos insectos!?

Publio corrió donde Próximo y Harry vio como le murmuraba unas cosas al oído a Próximo, quién su semblante empezaba a cambiar de frustración a interés. Entonces, tanto él como Ron pudieron ver que de entre su túnica, Publio sacaba unas 2 varitas mientras volteaba a los lados para vigilar que nadie los viera. En cuanto Próximo vio las varitas que Publio le entregó, las miró con asombro y le dijo unas palabras a Publio, que ni Harry ni Ron pudieron oír…

-¿Estás seguro de que esos dos son hechiceros?

-Completamente- dijo Publio con aprehensión mientras bajaba la voz-. Los hombres que me vendieron a estos 2 me aseguraron que sabían hacer magia. Mataron a dos de sus hombres mientras los intentaban capturar haciendo salir luces rojas.

Próximo medito unos momentos y después le dijo a Publio secamente:

-Te daré 700 denarios por los dos hechiceros y sus varas.

-¡¿700?!- protestó Publio- esos dos bárbaros valen juntos los 1000 denarios.

-700 denarios o no hay trato- le dijo Próximo cortante.

Publio gruñó un poco ante la terquedad de Próximo pero finalmente dijo- Esta bien, 700 denarios. Por ser viejos amigos- le dijo Publio con una actitud de complicidad.

Próximo sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero negro y se la entregó a Publio. Recibido el dinero, el comerciante fue donde Harry y Ron y los desencadenó del poste para luego obligarlos a caminar hasta la carreta enjaulada. Pero Próximo le dijo:

-¡No! Ellos no caben ahí dentro- dijo el anciano mientras avanzaba donde los dos amigos-. Átalos en la jaula. Se irán caminando detrás de la carreta.

Publio le saludo con una leve cabezada a Próximo en señal de obedecerle y los encadeno en las barras de la carroza. Hecho esto, Próximo dio la orden de seguir avanzando y la carroza se movió de forma tan brusca, que los muchachos casi se caían cuando las cadenas los jalaron.

De camino a lo que Harry y Ron concluyeron que iba a ser la escuela de gladiadores, la procesión doblo en una esquina para revelarles a los 2 amigos un nuevo puesto de esclavas en donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Hermione…

Aunque no estaba en las mismas condiciones que Harry o Ron, los dos pudieron ver que ella tenía una pequeña contusión en la mejilla izquierda, cerca del ojo y el labio inferior ligeramente partido y con sangre. Conservaba la túnica que había hecho aparecer con su varita pero apenas y la podía cubrir, ya que en ciertas áreas estaba hecha girones. Tenía en los dos brazos y en una de sus piernas, moretones y rasguños. Señal de que los bandidos se divirtieron con ella antes de venderla.

La vieron junto con dos hombres, uno casi viejo con una cicatriz que le atravesaba uno de sus ojos, hablando con otro gordo y con expresión maligna en su rostro. Aquél hombre le estaba entregando una bolsa de monedas al viejo, indicándoles que habían vendido a Hermione.

En cuanto Harry y Ron pasaron por ahí, Ron gritó fuertemente "¡¡HERMIONE!!" haciendo que los guardias que escoltaban a Próximo, y el propio Próximo, se voltearan donde el muchacho preguntándose por el repentino escándalo que empezó a armar el pelirrojo.

-¡¡HERMIONE!! ¡¡HERMIONE!!- gritaba Ron con todas sus fuerzas y luchando sin éxito por liberarse de sus cadenas.

-¡¡RON!!- gritó la muchacha al ver de donde venían los gritos y trató de ir con él. Pero el hombre gordo que la había comprado la tomo de los brazos con fuerza para evitar que huyera. Pero ella seguía gritando: "¡¡RON!!".

-¡¡HERMIONE!!- gritaba Ron con más fuerza pero entonces, los guardias se acercaron a él para someterlo y hacer que se callara, pero Ron golpeó a dos de ellos con una patada y con la cabeza respectivamente, mientras el resto se le echaban encima. Harry vio que su amigo corría peligro y entonces golpeó él también a otros 3 guardias más hasta que lograron contenerlos y obligarlos a marchar.

Iban a dar otra vuelta pero todavía podían ver a Hermione gritarles desesperada, mientras el hombre gordo la sacaba del lugar y se la llevaba lejos. Ron todavía siguió gritando hasta que uno de los guardias le golpeó en la nariz para que se callara, rompiéndosela. Ron estaba casi llorando pero no por el golpe, sino por Hermione. Por haberla visto tan vulnerable y tan lastimada. Harry pudo ver unas cuantas recorrer las mejillas de Ron que se perdían entre el sangrado copioso de su nariz.

Finalmente, la procesión atravesó las rejas de un gran pórtico de piedra que ni Harry ni Ron pudieron leer porque el carruaje que los tenía encadenados los seguía jalando con fuerza hacía delante, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

Dos guardias desencadenaron a Harry y Ron y los obligaron a retroceder mientras salían los demás gladiadores. Entre ellos, Harry pudo ver a un africano alto y delgado, seguido de un verdadero germano. Un ser enorme y muy musculoso y con una mirada llena de determinación. Hasta que finalmente, salió otro que no era tan alto como sus dos compañeros pero se veía que era igual de fuerte que ellos y aunque tenía una mirada tranquila, Harry percibió en el una valentía indescriptible. Los guardias obligaron a Harry y Ron a unirse al resto de los gladiadores que estaban observando maravillados una gigantesca estructura de mármol, llena de ventanas en donde se encontraban diversas estatuas del mismo material… El Coliseo se erguía imponente ante ellos.

Próximo se dirigió ante los gladiadores luego de besar los pies de una gigantesca estatua de bronce de lo que parecía un dios. Después de murmurarle unas palabras al gladiador mediano, luego se dirigió al resto de los prisioneros y les gritó:

-¡Caballeros! Bienvenidos a mi casa. A mi verdadero lugar de origen. ¡Esta es mi Escuela de Gladiadores! Aquí se entrenaran día y noche de ser necesario, para no hacerme quedar en ridículo ante los espectadores del Coliseo- dijo apuntando atrás donde se encontraba la magna construcción-. Valoren cada minuto de cada día que estén aquí. Son pocos los afortunados que están en el gran coliseo, sintiendo 50 mil miradas de romanos viendo hasta el más leve movimiento de su espada. Y si tienen suerte, y logran cautivar a esos 50 mil romanos… entonces ganarán su libertad. Sino… harán la transición de esté mundo al siguiente en medio del sonido del abucheo.

-Y a los nuevos muchachos- dijo a Harry y Ron, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlos-. Les digo… que me asegurare de desahogar su rebeldía a punta de espada de ser necesario. Por que aquí, los rebeldes no sobreviven… Gladiadores, yo los saludo.


	5. Aprendiendo el Arte de la Supervivencia

**Capítulo V**

_Aprendiendo el arte de la supervivencia_

Los días en la escuela de gladiadores transcurrían con una lentitud desesperante para Harry y Ron, al no saber nada de Hermione. Por si fuera poco, los dos amigos se veían obligados a tener que aprender a manejar las armas de los gladiadores, porque no sabían si mañana en el coliseo sobrevivirían o morirían a manos de lo que pudieran enfrentar: guerreros con armaduras y con la misma determinación de matar que Harry conoció en Voldemort o bestias hambrientas por la carne de los gladiadores.

En un principio, tanto Harry como Ron se negaban a luchar de acuerdo a la orden del instructor en turno, o bien del propio Próximo. Aquella actitud desafiante, tal y como lo había advertido el maestro de los gladiadores, les costó caro en las primeras ocasiones: tanto a Harry como Ron les propinaron sendas golpizas que los obligaban a estar en cama por casi un día y medio. Pero encima de eso, les negaban la comida que les daban a los gladiadores y los mataban de hambre haciéndoles comer solamente una hogaza de pan y un vaso de agua.

Cuando llevaban una semana en la escuela de gladiadores, Harry y Ron finalmente cayeron en cuenta de que no tenían más remedio que aprender las artes de los gladiadores si querían salir con vida y poder rescatar a Hermione. Mientras estaban allí, se había anunciado que dentro de 5 días iniciarían los 100 días de juegos que el joven emperador Cómodo dedicaría a la memoria de su padre Marco Aurelio. Viendo que solo tenían menos de una semana para dominar lo que nunca se imaginaron que utilizarían en su vida, Harry y Ron trabajaron arduamente en su entrenamiento como gladiadores.

Durante aquellos días, los dos magos trabaron amistad y cierto sentimiento de compañerismo con todos los gladiadores del lugar… Especialmente con aquellos 3 que Harry vio salir de la carroza el día que llegaron a la escuela.

Uno de ellos, el que más los ayudaba con las sesiones de entrenamiento, era el germano enorme y musculoso que se llamaba Haken. Era uno de los gladiadores principales de Próximo y uno de los muchos responsables de las palizas que recibieron Harry y Ron por negarse a pelear. Con el tiempo, Haken empezó a demostrar aprecio hacia los muchachos aun a pesar de su carácter rudo. Una de las muchas diversiones durante aquellos tediosos días, era ver como Haken "jugaba", por decirlo así, con Ron al ponerle una mano sobre la frente mientras Ron se esforzaba por golpearle en vano, haciendo que todos los presentes se rieran mientras Haken le decía "Vamos pelirrojo. Estoy enfrente de ti. Golpéame".

Otro de los nuevos amigos que hicieron Harry y Ron, fue a aquél negro alto y delgado que habían visto el primer día. Aunque parecía tranquilo, cuando entrenaban con él podían ver que su expresión cambiaba por completo a la de un guerrero fiero dispuesto a luchar hasta el final. Su nombre era Juba y era de un antiguo reino llamado Numidia. El era un cazador antes de que él y varios de sus compatriotas fueran hechos prisioneros por las legiones romanas al conquistar ese país y convertirlo en provincia del Imperio. A diferencia de Haken que les decía siempre "Peleen con todas sus fuerzas", Juba siempre les decía a los chicos "No basta solamente con pelear con toda su energía. Lo que más importa es el deseo de sobrevivir y defender lo que más amas".

Pero el tercero de sus nuevos amigos, era quizás el más enigmático pero al mismo tiempo el mejor de todos. Casi nunca entrenaba con ellos excepto para enseñarles cosas clave del ataque y la defensa, ya que se la pasaba sentado y con expresión pensativa, a veces se le notaba un dejo de tristeza en su mirada pero luego se iba tan rápido como llego. No hablaba mucho, pero casi siempre lo que decía tenía mucho peso entre los demás gladiadores. De orígenes Hispanorromanos, de barba y bigote negros como su cabello. Con los ojos azules y penetrantes, y rostro redondo pero intimidante. Cada expresión de él reflejaba su maestría en las armas y demostraba que él había sido testigo de cientos de batallas. Su nombre… era Máximo.

Las pocas veces que Máximo accedía a entrenar con Harry y Ron, no solo los obligaba a trabajar el doble de duro debido a sus habilidades de lucha, sino que además en más de una ocasión Máximo los derrotaba de una forma brutal. Obligando a los muchachos a descansar casi lo que restaba del día.

Pero fuera de eso, los días en la escuela de Próximo transcurrían con normalidad. Cuando se empezó a poner el sol en el coliseo, los muchachos interrumpían su entrenamiento y se sentaban alrededor de una de las fogatas junto con Máximo, Juba y Haken y platicaban acerca de sus orígenes. Difícilmente Máximo, Harry y Ron apenas compartían algo de ellos mismos. Máximo por razones que solo él conocía, y Harry y Ron porque no se podían dar el lujo de revelar sus poderes.

Una de aquellas tardes de entrenamiento Harry se acercó a Máximo, quién estaba sentado en el mismo banco de siempre mientras veía a Ron pelearse con Haken.

-¿Máximo?- le preguntó con cautela.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Clíto?- le dijo Máximo sin quitar de Ron, quién ya había empezado a gritarle groserías a Haken por no dejarle pelear.

Harry no se anduvo con rodeos y le dijo a Máximo:

-Tú te llevas bien con ese hombre, Próximo.

-¿Es una pregunta o es una afirmación tuya?- ironizó el Español.

-Sé que tú te llevas bien con él, Máximo. Te he visto comentar cosas secretas con Próximo en el patio o en sus habitaciones.

-¿Y cómo sabes si no he estado negociando con él para no ir a la arena?

-Máximo… Por favor, necesito de tu ayuda si de verdad llevas buenas relaciones con él- le suplicó Harry.

Máximo volteó a ver a Harry con aquellos ojos tan penetrantes, que a Harry le recordó a Dumbledore. Parecía como si estuviese analizando sus intenciones.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Máximo comprensivo.

-Se trata de una amiga nuestra… Está prisionera en algún lugar de Roma y necesitamos ir a rescatarla- le explicó Harry expectante ante la reacción de Máximo.

-¿Te refieres a aquella muchachilla que les estuvo gritando en el mercado? ¿Aquella por la cuál tu amigo pelirrojo golpeó a 2 guardias?- preguntó el gladiador arqueando las cejas con incredulidad.

-¡Sí! ¡Ella misma!

-¿Y se supone que le tengo que pedir a Próximo que los ayude porqué…- le preguntó Máximo aún con aquella expresión.

-¡Máximo! ¡Ella fue hecha esclava! ¡Tenemos que salvarla antes de que le hagan daño!

Máximo lo siguió viendo sin dar crédito a lo que oía y entonces, se echó a reír fuertemente ante el desconcierto y la indignación de Harry.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- le increpó el muchacho con brusquedad.

-¿Me pides que vaya a ver a Próximo, para que los reciba y le pregunten si los deja salir a buscar a su amiga, quién probablemente se ha de encontrar en uno de los miles prostíbulos que hay en la ciudad?

Harry no lo había visto de esa forma pero no se iba a dejar vencer:

-¡¡Es mi amiga Máximo!!

-Aquí las cosas no son como en tu tierra natal, Clíto. Aquí no somos nada… ¡¡Somos esclavos!!- le replicó Máximo con furia-. ¡¡Te quitan todo lo que tú tienes y te dejan reducido a nada!!

Máximo se quedó en silencio. Fue entonces cuando Harry entendió el porqué Máximo estaba aquí. Debió de perder a su familia en alguna forma terrible y terminó como un esclavo.

-Máximo…- empezó a decir Harry de forma comprensiva-. Lamento mucho lo que le pudo haber pasado a tu familia, también a mi me arrebataron a la mía. Pero de verdad necesito encontrar a mi amiga. No te puedo decir todo, pero estamos buscando algo aquí que tenemos que destruir… Y no puedo hacerlo… sin ella.

Máximo reflexionó unos instantes y después de soltar un suspiro que lo hizo calmarse, le dijo: "Está bien. Haré arreglos para que lo puedas ver está misma tarde junto con tu amigo germano".

En esa misma tarde, antes de que se pusiera el sol detrás del Coliseo, Máximo llegó acompañado por dos guardias a donde se encontraban Harry y Ron y les hizo señas de que lo siguieran. Ron miró a Harry extrañado, y él le dijo con la mirada que todo saldría bien. Los muchachos siguieron al Hispano hacia las habitaciones de Próximo, que se encontraban un poco mejor adornadas que las celdas de abajo, pero no poseían la misma ostentosidad de una casa patricia.

Próximo estaba viendo unos pergaminos sobre como administraría a sus hombres mañana en el gigantesco anfiteatro, cuando levantó la vista y les lanzó a sus huéspedes aquella mirada ruda. Les hizo señas a los guardias y a Máximo para que salieran del lugar pero Harry entonces dijo algo que hicieron que tanto el maestro de gladiadores, como Ron y el Hispano se sorprendieran:

-¡No! Él se queda aquí

-El Español me dijo que necesitaban ustedes dos verme a mí.

-¿Se puede quedar?

Próximo miró a Harry inquisitivamente y después de pensarlo un momento, le contestó con un áspero: "Como quieras".

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mi Clíto?

-Necesitamos su ayuda Próximo. Se trata de una amiga nuestra.

-¿Aquella muchacha a le que tu amigo germano le estuvo gritando?- preguntó señalando despectivamente a Ron-. ¿Qué quieres con ella? ¿Acaso la quieren para ustedes?

Los puños de Ron se cerraron y temblaron de furia, pero Máximo se acercó a él y le dijo: "Tranquilo". Harry no hizo caso de aquél comentario de Próximo y continuó:

-Queremos rescatarla Próximo. Es nuestra amiga.

-¿Y qué con eso? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con que a tu amiga la hallan vendido a algún prostíbulo de mala muerte?

-No te podemos decir Próximo. Es… algo de los tres- expresó Harry tras escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-¿Cómo el hecho de que son ustedes hechiceros?- la última palabra la recalcó Próximo con un gran repudio.

Los tres hombres se quedaron helados. Máximo no entendía nada de lo que acababa de decir Próximo y Harry y Ron estaban sorprendidos y asustados.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó Ron.

-Tengo sus varas mágicas- les contestó Próximo al tiempo que les mostraba a sus interlocutores 2 varitas mágicas envueltas en una tela blanca-. Ustedes son Espurios Mágicos. Tienen suerte de que no los halla mandado ejecutar en cuanto me enseñaron sus palos infernales.

-¡¿Entonces porqué nos compró?!- se envalentonó Harry al oír aquel adjetivo de "Espurios Mágicos".

-Es una buena inversión. Ustedes me ayudaran a sacar buen dinero en las batallas de mañana en adelante- dijo Próximo levantándose de su silla con las varas en su mano y acercándose a los magos.

-¡¡Nosotros nos negamos a luchar para usted si no nos ayuda!!- gritó Ron apunto de abalanzarse sobre Próximo, de no ser porque Máximo le sostuvo los brazos-. ¡¡Ella debe de estar sufriendo!!

-¿Y cómo se supone que los ayudo?- preguntó Próximo también envalentonado y plantándose justo enfrente de Ron, quién no cesaba de forcejear para librarse de los fuertes brazos de Máximo.

-¡Deja de jugar ya Próximo y escúchalos!- le espetó Máximo con dificultad al anciano. A pesar de lo que había oído de ellos, parecía que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos.

Próximo gruño y luego se dirigió a Harry con una mirada llena de reproche, pero dispuesta a escuchar:

-Necesitamos que nos deje salir solo por esta noche a buscarla. No vamos a escapar… Solo iremos a buscarla y, de ser posible, rescatarla.

-¡Ah claro! ¡Por supuesto que los voy a soltar para que vayan y rescaten a su supuesta amiga!- exclamó Próximo con burla.

-¡No le estamos mintiendo! ¡Regresaremos aquí!- le urgió Ron con desesperación.

-¡¿Cómo puedo saber que no me están mintiendo y en cuanto les entregue sus varas no me atacaran?!- exclamó Próximo.

-Si no regresamos al amanecer, entonces puede llamar a la guardia y denunciarnos- declaró Harry con determinación.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Ustedes no entienden que por el simple hecho de estar hablando con ustedes mi cabeza también está en peligro!

-¡No vamos a revelar que somos magos si eso es lo que les preocupa!- le increpó Ron-. Solo necesitamos encontrarla y sacarla de donde sea que este.

-¿Y después del heroico rescate qué?- le preguntó Próximo con burla-. ¿La vas a acoger aquí? ¿La vas a rescatar de un montón de hombres lujuriosos para meterla en otro lugar con más hombres con un libido insaciable?

Harry y Ron no habían pensado en eso. Próximo estaba en lo cierto. Por el simple hecho de haber nacido mujer, Hermione corría riesgo en cualquier lugar de Roma donde hubiese hombres sin escrúpulos.

-Le diremos que se esconda en algún lugar de la ciudad. Si la cosa se ve muy difícil para ella, entonces la esconderemos aquí. Estoy seguro que Máximo la protegerá.

Próximo dio vueltas por la habitación, murmurando por lo bajo. Después de dar 10 vueltas, Próximo se volvió con Harry y Ron y les levantó un dedo amenazador:

-A medianoche los dejaré salir con sus varas. Pero les advierto… Si se pasan de listos y no están aquí para cuando se halla levantado el sol, les juro que les enviaré a todas las legiones de pretorianos de ser necesario y no podrán siquiera cagar sin ser de los más buscados en el Imperio.

-Trato hecho- dijo Harry con la cara iluminada y una sonrisa al tiempo que le extendía la mano a Próximo. El anciano solo se quedó viendo con desdén su mano y tras exclamar un "Bah!" se volvió a sentar a atender sus pergaminos.

Cada vez más estaba oscureciendo mientras Harry, Ron, Máximo, Juba y Haken se encontraban como todas las tardes, alrededor de la fogata platicando plácidamente. En ese momento, Harry se volteó donde Máximo…

-Gracias- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Confiaste en mi lo suficiente como para permitir que me quedara con ustedes y me enterara de su secreto- le dijo Máximo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Clíto…- le dijo Haken a Harry, quién volteó a verle esperando su pregunta-. ¿Es cierto que ustedes los hechiceros pueden hacer aparecer cosas de la nada?

-Si, Haken- le contestó Harry sonriéndole.

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Hasta comida?- le dijo Haken expectante.

-Todo menos comida. Eso es lo único que no podemos aparecer. Nos conformamos por comer la porquería que nos dan de cenar- se burló Harry, haciendo que todos rieran con aquella broma.

-Eres un buen hombre Clíto- le dijo Juba con solemnidad- defiendes a tus amigos contra todo. Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti.

Harry bajó la cabeza con algo de tristeza al oír ese comentario de Juba…

-Mis padres… Están muertos

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Juba.

-¿Cómo murieron?- preguntó Máximo con interés.

-Los asesinaron… Por alguien como nosotros- le dijo Ron con amargura-. Alguien terrible.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- le preguntó Haken a Ron.

-Su nombre es Voldemort- se adelantó Harry mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza-. Un hechicero que usa trucos oscuros. Alguien que realmente merece el título de _Spurium Magicium_.

-¿Y ustedes terminaron aquí por oponérsele?- preguntó Juba adivinando la respuesta.

-Puede decirse… Llegamos aquí porque estamos buscando… Algo que lo ayuda a ser indestructible. Si lo encontramos, podemos matarlo- dijo Harry abstraído en el recuerdo de Dumbledore y sus últimas horas juntos-. Él me arrebato a mi familia. Pero eso no evitara que siga adelante…

-¿Sabes?- le dijo Juba con un tono de voz que reflejaba esperanza-. Nosotros siempre hemos creído que nuestros padres y abuelos, no están muertos del todo. Están aquí- dijo mientras se tocaba el corazón-, y aquí- mientras se tocaba la frente-. Están esperándonos en la otra vida, guiándonos en el camino que ellos nos enseñaron hasta que los volvamos a ver.

-Probablemente los vea pronto…- dijo Harry-. Somos gladiadores. Nosotros podemos morir pronto.

-Habla por ti mismo- dijo Ron con angustia-. Yo moriré pronto pero mis padres y hermanos seguirán vivos-. Ron dio un suspiro y después dijo-: Tendré que esperar.

-Pero si tuvieras que esperar ¿Lo harías?- le preguntó Máximo.

-Por supuesto. Mil años de ser necesario- dijo Ron mientras sonreía un poco.

-Pero verás… A mí… Mi familia me está esperando ya- dijo Máximo cerrando los ojos con cierta nostalgia.

-Los volverás a ver. Pero aún no… Aún no- dijo Juba con aquella misma voz de esperanza.

-Aún no…- y Máximo sonrío al decir esa frase-. Aún no…

Harry también sonrió mientras pensaba en Sirius y en sus padres y decía también: "Aún no…"


	6. Escapando del Prostíbulo

**Capítulo VI**

_Escapando del prostíbulo_

Al llegar la medianoche, Próximo fue a la celda de Harry y de Ron tal y como había acordado con ellos, cargando en su mano un gran aro que contenía muchas llaves de metal. Después de asegurarse de que nadie observaba, abrió la reja y les hizo a los muchachos un ademán de que lo siguieran y deprisa. Harry y Ron siguieron a Próximo hasta la reja de entrada a la escuela y tras hacer girar otra llave en la cerradura, esta quedo abierta. Después de eso, le entregó a Harry y Ron sus varitas, no sin antes decirles:

-Recuerda lo que prometiste griego…- le espetó Próximo a Harry-. Si para el amanecer no están en su celda, te prometo que tendrán a todo el Imperio Romano pisándoles los talones.

-Gracias Próximo. Te prometo que cumpliremos- le agradeció Harry haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

-Solo lárguense…- le contestó Próximo ásperamente para luego cerrar la reja tras de ellos y desaparecerse en la oscuridad.

-Parece un buen hombre…- bromeó Ron mientras se encaminaban al interior de la ciudad-. Si ignoras el hecho de que es un cascarrabias.

Harry y Ron dijeron quedamente "_Lumos!_", haciendo que de sus varitas apareciera un haz de luz que les sirvió de linternas en medio de la inmensa oscuridad que se cernía sobre toda Roma. Luego de una hora de caminata, finalmente pudieron dar con el puesto de esclavas en donde habían visto a Hermione por última vez. Al encontrarlo, los muchachos corrieron hacía el lugar buscando algún indicio de donde pudieron haberse llevado a Hermione.

Harry le hizo una seña a Ron para que apuntara al piso, y pudo ver muchísimas pisadas de gente que paso por ahí. A pesar de ello, eso no les ofrecía una pista para poder averiguar el paradero de su amiga. Harry entonces probó con un pequeño hechizo que aprendió en una de las clases del profesor Flitwick para revelar las huellas de alguien en quién tu pensaras. Harry apretó fuertemente su varita, al tiempo en que pensaba con todas sus fuerzas en encontrar a Hermione y murmuró: "_Vestigii Revelio!_"

Al pronunciar el hechizo, unas huellas que se encontraban en el suelo empezaron a brillar levemente y que se extendían hacía un callejón que se encontraba delante de ellos. Ron miró asombrado a Harry y este le dijo: "Hechizo de revelación de pisadas. Nos ayudará a encontrar a Hermione". Ron le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de emoción y comenzaron a seguir las huellas luminosas.

Durante una hora y media, las huellas los llevaron a través de varios puntos de la ciudad. Hasta llegar a una zona de completamente descuidada y sucia. Harry y Ron podían ver a su paso, algunas ratas comer de los desperdicios que habían en las esquinas y que producían un olor nauseabundo, casas superpuestas sobre otras casas que parecían que se iban a derrumbar ante el peso del edificio superior e inclusive, les pareció ver a un hombre tirado en una de las esquinas. No sabían si estaba borracho o estaba muerto, pero Harry y Ron no se detuvieron a averiguarlo.

Finalmente, llegaron a un edificio ancho y un poco amplio en donde la única luz que se veía, era la de una lámpara de aceite ardiendo en la ventana. Encima de una amplia puerta de madera, los muchachos pudieron ver, iluminado por lámparas, un falo enorme encima de unas letras pequeñas que decían _Lupanare_.

-Aquí debe de ser- dijo Harry quedamente a Ron.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bueno que lo dices! ¡No me hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por ese pito colgado encima!- dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

Después de que Harry le dijo que se callara, a fin de evitar la luz de la lámpara de aceite, los dos amigos avanzaron hasta la puerta de cuclillas. Luego de asegurarse de que nadie los estuviese oyendo, Harry apuntó a la cerradura y murmuró "_Alohomora!_" haciendo que se oyera un sonidillo metálico que les indicó que la puerta había sido abierta. Luego de entrar sigilosamente, cuidando de no hacer que las bisagras hicieran mucho ruido, observaron la estancia que se hallaba frente a ellos.

Era una casa un poco más amplia que las que ellos habían visto allá afuera, sin embargo estaba completamente a oscuras. Desde donde se encontraban, podían ver a su derecha, un gran hueco en la pared en donde había varios costalitos que contenían monedas de bronce, así como una lista de precios que se encontraban al fondo de aquella habitación, cerca de la lámpara de aceite. Harry y Ron alcanzaron a ver en aquella lista de precios, unas cuantas letras que les dieron la prueba que necesitaban para saber si Hermione estaba en aquél lugar: "La Castaña de Piel Clara: 10 ases".

Fue entonces cuando Harry y Ron avanzaron más hacia dentro en donde se encontraron un pasillo con dos plantas y lleno de varias puertas de madera. Un gato de pelaje grisáceo los observaba expectante en una esquina oscura. En una de ellas, los chicos vieron un letrero que rezaba "Lenus", y los jóvenes magos presumieron que era el dueño del lugar.

-Hermione… Somos nosotros- susurró Ron-. ¿Dónde estás?

-Hermione… Somos Harry y Ron. Venimos a sacarte de aquí- también murmuró Harry.

-_¿Muchachos? ¿Son ustedes?_- oyeron una voz salir de la quinta puerta del fondo a la derecha.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Ron otra vez.

-¡Chicos! ¡Soy yo! ¡Acá estoy!- la voz aumento de volumen lo suficiente para que solamente Harry y Ron pudiesen oírlos.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron esperanzado al encontrar la puerta-. ¡Hermione! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Ron apuntó con su varita a la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera y una muchacha con el pelo alborotado y unos cintos dorados adornando su pelo se abalanzó hacia Ron y luego hacía Harry con lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Muchachos que alegría verlos!- dijo Hermione separándose de ellos-. ¡Ya los daba por muertos!

-Falto poco…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Nosotros pensamos también lo peor.

-Me las he arreglado para aguantar aquí- dijo Hermione pasándose el antebrazo derecho por los ojos, para limpiarse las lágrimas-. Pronto… Entren o los pueden oír.

Harry y Ron entraron a la habitacioncilla que no pasaba de unos 2x4 y en su interior lo único que había era una estera con unas cuantas mantas y una almohada muy maltratada. Hermione hizo aparecer una lámpara de aceite con su propia varita y la dejó suspendida en el techo. Los muchachos observaron su varita con asombro, pero después su vista pasó directamente a Hermione. Estaba más lastimada que la última vez que la vieron. Tenía más moretones en la cara y el labio superior parcialmente hinchado. Las piernas y los brazos tenían rasguños y marcas de golpes y estaba vestida con una especie de velo rojo semi-transparente que apenas le cubría de la cintura para arriba (Ron se sonrojó un poco y volteó para otro lado). El velo, lo atravesaba una especie de cinto dorado a modo de cinturón y tenía además de los adornos de su pelo, una especie de brazalete de oro puesto en su antebrazo derecho.

Harry se le quedó viendo las heridas y le preguntó sin más preámbulo:

-¿Qué te han hecho?

Hermione eludió la mirada del muchacho y de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

-Son unos cerdos…- decía con la voz quebrada-. Son peor de lo que los libros describían. Son unos malditos cerdos…

Se puso una mano sobre la boca y la nariz mientras el rostro le cambiaba a uno lleno de mucha tristeza, mientras su otro brazo permanecía cruzado esforzándose por cubrirse aunque fuera un poco y continuó:

-Ese romano gordo que me compró… Es un maldito. El primer día que llegué aquí se quiso propasar conmigo para "probar que tan eficiente era". Obviamente no me dejé y entonces…- pero la voz se le quebró y lloró desconsoladamente.

Ron se le acercó a Hermione, quién ya se había sentado en aquella estera y le pasó un brozo por los hombros. Harry solo cerró los puños con furia al ver a su amiga así. Parecía que los días que pasaron en la escuela de gladiadores no fueron nada en lo comparación a lo que padeció Hermione.

-Te castigan si no cooperas…- continuó Hermione secándose las lágrimas-. Y no solo fue aquella noche, también fueron varios días más. Cada vez que un hombre quería pasar un rato conmigo y yo lo rechazaba, ese asqueroso gordo me sacaba en medio del pasillo y…

Hermione apenas y podía continuar, y Ron pudo ver porque. Le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara y los dos vieron en la espalda de su amiga, sendas laceraciones atravesándola por todos lados. Las más recientes eran las más rojas.

-Si eso hacía…- dijo Hermione cuando vio las caras de indignación de sus amigos-. 20 golpes de fuste por no querer "darles mi feminidad" y además de 3 días de comer solo agua y pan.

"Desgraciado" murmuró Ron por lo bajo mientras se ponía rojo y cerraba el puño que le quedaba libre. Hermione siguió con su relato:

-Durante una semana así fue mi vida. Viviendo solo de pan y agua, y aguantando 20 golpes por cada hombre que mandaba a volar (ya se imaginaran la cantidad de veces que me golpeaban por día). Inclusive una noche traté de escapar pero el dueño me sorprendió y el castigo fue peor.

-¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir semejantes palizas?- le preguntó Harry consternado.

-De alguna manera, ese puerco me tenía cierto aprecio. Por lo que evitaba ser demasiado duro. Pero andar casi una semana viviendo de pura agua y pan, y en esta letrina, era cuestión de tiempo de que mi cuerpo sufriera las consecuencias.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió una noche. Me pegó una fiebre fuertísima que además hizo que mi estómago me doliera como el infierno y me provocara vómitos cada dos por tres. Pensé que no iba a sobrevivir pero una de las muchachas del lugar me ayudó. Me llevaba de su comida y cuidaba de mí administrándome hierbas medicinales.

Durante aquellas noches en que me cuidaba, me decía que a veces iba a la habitación del dueño para su disfrute personal y ella aprovechaba esas ocasiones para pedirle favores. Y él le daba todo lo que ella pidiera, desde comida más deliciosa hasta más dinero para que ella pudiera salir a divertirse. Ella me dijo que una vez, vio en su habitación una especie de vara de madera oculta entre sus cosas. En cuanto supe eso, le dije que me ayudara a conseguirla (no sin antes prometerle que la ayudaría a salir de aquí para que ella abriera su propio prostíbulo).

La noche en que ella fue con ese hombre, yo la estuve esperando junto a la puerta. Por un momento pensé que no me la traería y que me denunciaría. Pero al cabo de un rato, ella salió con mi varita y le hice un encantamiento _confundus_ al dueño para que le diera 1000 denarios y su libertad. Además de aprovechar para recuperar nuestras cosas.

Al decir eso, apuntó a un rincón de la habitación en donde tenía escondida la bolsa que Hermione había hechizado para que no tuviera fondo y poder meter todo tipo de artículos ahí.

-Desde esa noche- continuó Hermione-, gracias a mi varita mi situación mejoró un poco. Desinfecté mi habitación, escondí la bolsa e inclusive, cuando algún hombre quería estar conmigo, lo llevaba aquí adentro y le hacía los encantamientos de confusión y estimulantes. Así el dueño y los clientes pensaban que estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

-¿Si ya habías recuperado tu varita porqué no escapaste?- le preguntó Ron.

Hermione le sonrió con una expresión de lástima a Ron y le dijo:

-Desde la última vez que quise escapar, el dueño no me quita la vista de encima. Además, todavía tiene sus sospechas por mi "repentino interés" en este asqueroso trabajo.

-Pero ya estamos aquí ¿No?- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de complicidad-. Eso te facilitará las cosas.

-Momento… ¿Vamos a escapar esta noche?- le dijo Hermione con cierta incredulidad.

-Es nuestra única oportunidad Hermione- le tranquilizó Ron.

-Pero ¿No se supone que consiguieron escapar?- les preguntó su amiga escandalizada.

-Bueno veras… Es un poco más complicado- le dijo Harry para luego contarle lo que les pasó a ellos en la escuela de gladiadores. Le mencionó también el hecho de que Próximo sabía de sus poderes y para que los pudiera soltar, Harry le dio permiso de llamar a las autoridades si no regresaban al amanecer.

-Dios mío. Hubiera sido mejor que lo aturdieran en cuanto recibieron las varitas…- les recrimino Hermione mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Es el mejor trato que pudimos conseguir Herms. Además, queremos ayudar a un amigo nuestro- le consoló Hermione.

-¡¿Ayudar a qué Ron?!- contestó Hermione desesperada-. ¡¿A qué los maten en el Coliseo?!

-¡Escucha Hermione!-insistió Harry-. Necesitamos quedarnos en la escuela de gladiadores cerca de esta persona. No solo estaremos bien a su lado, sino que además tendremos la oportunidad de presentarnos ante el emperador.

-¿Y qué demonios en nombre de Merlín, tiene de importante estar ante el emperador?- replicó Hermione.

-Herms, por favor…- le suplicó Ron-. Si nuestras sospechas son correctas, es probable que la coraza la posea el emperador. Y necesitamos comprobarlo mañana…

-¡Pero Ron!- dijo Hermione en un tono de súplica-. Mañana es cuando inician los 100 días de circo que el emperador anunció. ¡Los pueden matar!

-Pero no lo harán…-le cortó Harry-. Estuvimos 2 semanas aprendiendo todo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir a uno de esos espectáculos.

-Mientras que yo estaba acá muriéndome de hambre y de fiebre- le recriminó Hermione-. ¡No sé como son ustedes dos tan egoístas!

-¡Hermione, por favor!- le interrumpió Ron molesto por lo que acababa de oír-. ¡Si fuéramos egoístas no estaríamos aquí! ¡Si fuera yo un egoísta no me hubiera soltado gritando tu nombre en medio de la plaza para que me rompieran la nariz!- y con el dedo índice se señaló la nariz torcida.

-Ron…- trató de disculparse Hermione-. No lo sabía… Y-yo…

Pero Hermione no supo encontrar las palabras adecuadas y solamente se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Pero Harry se acercó a ella, y con las dos manos la hizo levantar la vista.

-No te preocupes Hermione. Es cierto… Nosotros no teníamos idea de lo mucho que sufrías aquí. Puede decirse que la escuela de gladiadores fue como ir de vacaciones a comparación contigo.

Ron también sonrió con cariño y le dijo:

-Perdónanos Herms… Por no haber venido antes.

Hermione les devolvió la sonrisa y de nuevo les repitió mientras se unían en un gran abrazo: "Me alegra mucho verlos aquí".

Después de un momento, Ron solo dijo: "Está bien. Basta de sentimentalismos. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Ya casi amanece". Hermione se levantó por su bolsa y tomó su varita, para luego seguir a Harry y Ron (no sin antes curarle la nariz). Parecía que todo marchaba de maravilla. Desafortunadamente, no pudieron ver al gato que habían visto unas horas antes que se había acercado a una de las piernas de Ron…

Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. Ron pisó al gato de la cola y este soltó un chillido lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a aquél romano gordo y calvo y salir de su habitación con espada en mano mientras gritaba a Hermione: "¡Asquerosa perra! ¡¿Queriendo escapar otra vez?!".

Aquél romano se le iba a echar encima a Hermione pero Harry y Ron se adelantaron, y mientras uno le sostenía el brazo en donde tenía la espada, el otro lo tumbaba al suelo y le soltaba los puñetazos más fuertes que sus fuerzas podían darle hasta que lo dejó inconsciente. Harry lo tomó de los brazos y lo separó del enorme bulto, mientras que Hermione sacaba de su bolso la capa invisible de Harry.

-¡¡Y dale gracias a tus dioses de que no te maté!!- le gritó Ron al dueño del prostíbulo mientras Harry lo arrastraba a la salida.

-¡Ron cállate! ¡Nos van a oír los vecinos!- le dijo Harry, mientras forcejeaba con Ron para llegar a la calle.

Pero ya era tarde… Las puertas de las demás chicas del prostíbulo se abrieron con prisa y voces asombradas empezaban a oírse por el lugar, al ver al dueño tendido en el suelo y la puerta de Hermione y de la calle abiertos. Hermione le extendió a Harry su capa invisible y le dijo:

-¡Rápido Harry! ¡Ocultémonos y salgamos de aquí!

-Hermione, ya está amaneciendo- le aclaró Harry-. Si salimos los tres juntos con la capa, jamás llegaremos y entonces estaremos realmente en problemas.

-Pero…- empezó a decir Hermione.

-¡Herms, ocúltate tu en la capa y nosotros te llevaremos a la escuela!- le urgió Ron.

-¿A la escuela de gladiadores? ¿Por qué?

-Creo que ya quedó demostrado que afuera es peligroso para ti si no estamos juntos- le dijo Ron con voz cansina-. ¡Ponte la capa rápido!

Hermione se puso encima la capa y corrió detrás de Harry y Ron a toda velocidad para alejarse del lugar y llegar a tiempo a la escuela. La oscuridad estaba empezando a menguar en la ciudad y se comenzaban a oír los primeros signos de actividad en Roma. Cruzaron los mismos caminos hasta que finalmente consiguieron divisar la gran reja de la escuela de Próximo. Los tres amigos se acercaron y después de que Harry pronunció el hechizo que quitó el cerrojo a la reja, entraron al gran patio en donde los gladiadores (así como Harry y Ron) entrenaron durante casi 2 semanas.

Pero no se detuvieron ahí. Subieron a la planta alta en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Próximo y uno de los guardias lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué quieres tu tan temprano esclavo?!- le preguntó rudamente a Harry.

-¡Tengo que hablar con Próximo! ¡Es urgente!

-¡El maestro Próximo está dormido! ¡Vuelve a una hora decente griego!

-¡¿Qué pasa allá afuera?!- gritó una áspera voz con rabia.

-¡¡Próximo!! ¡Próximo, soy Clíto! ¡Necesitamos hablar contigo!

Pasaron unos momentos, y entonces el anciano llegó detrás del guardia y les ordenó que pasaran (con la invisible Hermione a sus espaldas). Luego les preguntó con furia:

-¿Porqué me despiertan a estas horas? ¿No les basta con haber disfrutado de una noche de juerga para que luego vengan a molestarme?

-Próximo… Necesitamos pedirte otro favor…

-¿Otro más? ¿Acaso crees que soy tu madre para que me pidas cosas?

-¡Próximo escucha por favor!- le gritó Harry casi tan fuerte como él le estaba gritando-. La encontramos…

-¿A quién demonios encontraron?- le preguntó Próximo extrañado pero sin perder aquella áspera y despectiva voz.

-A nuestra amiga…

Al decir eso, Harry le hizo la seña a Hermione para que se quitara la capa. Al verla, Próximo puso expresión de asombro y luego se volteó a Harry y le tomó la túnica con las dos manos:

-¿La trajiste aquí? ¿¡Aquí!?- le dijo Próximo. Harry pudo ver como casi los ojos se le salían de sus órbitas de lo molesto que estaba.

-No tuvimos opción. Aquí estará más segura que allá afuera- le dijo Ron mientras hacía que Próximo le quitara las manos a Harry.

-¡Ella no se puede quedar aquí! ¡A estas horas, los dueños del prostíbulo de donde la sacaron se habrán dado cuenta de que le falta una de sus putas!

-¡No le diga así!- defendió Ron a Hermione.

-¿Y dónde se supone que se quedará? ¿En su celda a la vista de todos los gladiadores?- le respondió Próximo mordazmente.

-No… Ella se quedará aquí arriba- le dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Próximo.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- gritó Próximo.

-Ella estará segura aquí arriba. Nadie la verá. Y si alguien que no seamos nosotros sube contigo, entonces ella se puede poner esta capa encima-le mostró la capa invisible-, y desaparecer por completo.

Próximo se quedo mirando la capa y después miraba a Hermione. Después de gruñir en lo que los tres amigos interpretaron como un "Está bien", Próximo le levantó un dedo amenazador a Harry y a Ron y les dijo:

-Ustedes dos están abusando mucho de su suerte.

Después de eso, les dio la espalda y se fue a tomar un baño. No sin antes gritarles: "¡¡Y no crean que por eso se van a salvar de ir a la arena hoy!!".

Hermione les sonrió a sus amigos aliviada y agradecida de haberle conseguido un lugar donde podría estar segura y les volvió a abrazar. Cuando se separaron, Ron miró a Harry y le dijo:

-Bueno compadre… Ya es hora de que bajemos a prepararnos.

-¿A qué?- dijo Hermione- ¿No estarán pensando en ir a pelear al Coliseo verdad?

Harry miró a Ron. Cuando el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada que decía: "Aún no se acostumbra", Harry se volvió con Hermione y le contestó:

-No se trata de que pensemos en ir o no Hermione. No tenemos otra opción…


	7. Mi nombre es Máximo

**Capítulo VII**

_Mi nombre es Máximo…_

Aunque Hermione no podía aceptar el hecho de que Harry y Ron tuviesen que ir al Coliseo, no le quedo otra opción que resignarse a seguirles la corriente y rezar para que no los mataran en el proceso.

Después de que dejaron a Hermione en las habitaciones de Próximo, los muchachos se dirigieron hacia el patio de la escuela, en donde se estaban reuniendo todos los demás gladiadores. Harry y Ron fueron a reunirse con Máximo, Haken y Juba para escuchar a uno de los guardias de la escuela gritar instrucciones que debían de seguir en el pequeño camino de la escuela al anfiteatro. Antes de irse, Máximo les pregunto en voz baja para que ni el germano ni el numidia los oyeran:

-¿Lo consiguieron?

-Si. Si lo conseguimos. Ella está a salvo con Próximo- le respondió Harry.

-Me alegro- les dijo Máximo con una leve sonrisa-. Aunque estoy seguro que Próximo no.

Harry y Ron no pudieron reírse con el chiste de Máximo porque en eso, cientos de guardias salieron de varias puertas de la escuela al tiempo que aquél que les estaba gritando instrucciones les gritaba: "¡Muy bien gladiadores! ¡Es hora de irnos!"

Todos los "alumnos", salieron por las puertas de la escuela a pie, para descubrir un camino trazado para ellos que los llevaba hacia el Coliseo. En ambos lados, había muchísima gente esperando darle a los gladiadores muestras de su apoyo. Hombres, mujeres e inclusive niños, estaban ahí vitoreando a los guerreros en su paso, mientras que una línea de soldados impedía que se cruzaran en su camino. Harry podía ver varias prostitutas intentando acercarse a los gladiadores para darles sus propias muestras de "cariño". Mientras Harry miraba para todos lados, pudo ver que detrás de ellos iba Próximo vestido con una túnica de color blanco puro, acompañado de una toga púrpura y a su lado, iba Hermione.

Harry tuvo que aguantar la tentación de ir donde ella debido a que los soldados lo vigilaban a él también. Ron también la vio y se dirigió a Harry con la misma expresión de extrañeza que su amigo tenía:

-¿Qué rayos hace aquí?

-Creo que le pidió a Próximo que le permitiera acompañarlo- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione de reojo.

-¿Está loca o qué?- dijo Ron exasperado-. Después de nuestra pequeña aventura de hace unas horas estoy seguro de que la estarán buscando.

-Probablemente pensó que no se quedaría en la escuela esperando noticias de nosotros- le dijo Harry.

Algo iba a contestar Ron pero se vieron interrumpidos por la impactante visión del Coliseo irguiéndose imponente delante de ellos. Los guardias hicieron a entrar a los gladiadores a unos portales flanqueados por barrotes para que el público pudiera ver a los contendientes y hacer sus apuestas o gritarles sus muestras de apoyo. Harry y Ron se quedaron juntos en uno de los portales con Haken, mientras que Máximo y Juba fueron trasladados a otro. Harry no se había fijado cuando salieron de la escuela que Máximo estaba vestido con una coraza de cuero que tenía dos caballos de color plata en el pecho que lo hacía ver más intimidante que de costumbre. Pero esa imagen desapareció cuando vio a Máximo platicar con un muchachillo de unos 12 años castaño y de pelo largo vestido con una túnica púrpura. Después de un momento, ese muchachillo se fue y le dio a Harry la impresión de que Máximo se escondió para evitar que algo o alguien lo viera desde afuera.

Mientras tanto Próximo, acompañado por Hermione (quién estaba vestida un poco más decente que antes, gracias a su varita), fue donde el anfitrión del espectáculo, Casio, para acordar el espectáculo en donde participarían los gladiadores. Antes de hablar con él, Próximo se volvió con Hermione y le dijo con aquella voz severa:

-Esto es estúpido… Tú no deberías de estar aquí.

-Usted me dijo que me llevaría. No pienso quedarme en la escuela sin saber si mis amigos viven o mueren en este lugar.

-A estas alturas, te deben de estar buscando para regresarte al prostíbulo.

-No me reconocerán- declaró Hermione con toda la firmeza y confianza que podía reflejar en su voz-. Y si estoy con usted, seguro que no se atreverán a hacer algún escándalo.

Próximo gruñó un poco y después le levantó un dedo amenazador a la chica…

-Te quedarás callada. No hablarás a menos que yo te lo diga. Pero si lo hechas a perder y tratan de arrestarme por tu culpa, te juro que soy capaz de darte de comer a las bestias que tienen aquí. ¿Me expliqué bien?

Hermione cabeceó en señal de entender lo que dijo Próximo y siguieron caminando hasta llegar con Casio.

El anfitrión parecía un hombre con tendencias homosexuales, ya que estaba vestido con una túnica y toga de color dorado. Caminaba con cierta gracia y tenía los ojos delineados. Todo esto, acompañado por una peluca de rizos pelirrojos. Próximo le gritó a aquél hombre con aquella habitual aspereza:

-¡Casio! ¡Me niego!

-¿A qué te niegas?- le contestó extrañado el hombre con una voz aguardentosa.

-¡Me niego a poner a mis hombres en este espectáculo! ¡Es una locura!

-¿Cómo que una locura? Si tú tienes el mejor espectáculo… ¡Tienes la Batalla de Cartago!

-¡La "Masacre" de Cartago mejor dicho!

En cuanto Hermione oyó eso, se puso completamente pálida…

-Es igual… Es de todas formas el mejor espectáculo.

-¡Si van a sacrificar a mis mejores gladiadores entonces exijo que me paguen el doble!

-Se te pagará lo estipulado en el contrato o de lo contrario lo anulamos- le cortó Casio con desdén-. Y si no te gusta… regresa a la cloaca de donde saliste.

Habiendo dicho eso, Casio entró por una puerta para tomar su lugar como anfitrión. Cuando se alejó, Hermione se le acercó a Próximo temblorosa y le preguntó:

-¿Próximo?… ¿Qué paso en la Batalla de Cartago exactamente?

-Las legiones de la República Romana destruyeron al ejército de Aníbal- le contestó Próximo secamente, evidentemente furioso, mientras miraba la puerta por donde entró Casio.

Hermione tragó saliva y cerro los ojos con miedo mientras hacía la siguiente pregunta:

-Y los gladiadores… ¿Interpretarán a las legiones romanas verdad?

-Interpretarán a los bárbaros- le contestó Próximo con la misma sequedad de su voz.

Hermione palideció todavía más y entonces, sin pensarlo, se puso frente al anciano y le puso sus manos en la túnica mientras le dirigía una mirada de súplica para decirle:

-¡Por favor se lo ruego! ¡Tiene que haber una forma de evitarlo! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Rogarle a los dioses que sobrevivan…

Harry, Ron y el resto de los gladiadores fueron llevados hacía los sótanos del Coliseo. Un complejo sistema de pasillos, jaulas y elevadores en donde se encontraban los gladiadores y las bestias, esperando a ser subidos a la arena para presentarse ante el emperador y el pueblo de Roma y pelear hasta morir. Allí, uno de los guardias les gritó a todos los recién llegados que se pusieran sus armaduras (o bien, cotas de malla) y escogieran sus armas y casco.

Tanto Harry como Ron, se colocaron encima unas cotas de malla y una especie de faja de cuero para protegerse el estómago y la espalda baja. Después cada quién tomó su casco (el de Harry era un casco de hoplita griego y el de Ron un casco de estilo germano, que cubría la nariz y parte de los ojos.). Cada quién tomo una espada corta y una lanza para luego ser puestos en fila junto con Máximo, Haken y Juba.

-¡¡Cuando salgan afuera…- les gritó uno de los gladiadores veteranos vestido de _murmillo_-… saluden al emperador gritando _Morituri te saludant_ (Los que van a morir te saludan)!! ¡¡Siempre véanlo de frente y no le den la espalda!! ¡¡Ahora vayan y mueran con honor!!

Inmediatamente de que se fue el gladiador, las puertas de metal se abrieron y todos los gladiadores salieron por ellas siendo recibidos por un gigantesco rugido por parte de los espectadores. Toda la comitiva se dirigió al centro de la arena para darles un breve momento de admirar la grandeza del Coliseo. Después de eso, todo el anfiteatro calló para escuchar a Casio.

-¡¡Damas y caballeros!! ¡¡Bienvenidos sean todos a las jornadas de 150 días de combates en la arena ofrecidos por el César!!

Un gran rugido se oyó por todo el edificio, mientras los gladiadores gritaban: _Ave Caesar! Morituri te saludant!_, para luego ser callados por Casio…

-¡¡En las áridas llanuras de Zarma, se reunieron las tropas del bárbaro Aníbal, quienes ya llevaban tiempo sembrando la destrucción en todos los territorios romanos!!

¡¡Vuestro emperador… está orgulloso de presentarles a las hordas bárbaras!!

Un nuevo rugido atravesó el Coliseo, clamando por la sangre de los enemigos de Roma… En ese momento, Máximo les habló a todos los gladiadores:

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado en el ejército?

-Yo- contestó Haken-. Serví a tu lado en Vindobona.

-Tú me puedes ayudar entonces… En cuanto a los demás, sea lo que sea que salga por esas puertas podemos vencerlo si trabajamos juntos. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-¡Si!- contestaron todos en una sola voz.

En aquél momento, Casio terminó su discurso…

…orgulloso de presentarle a las tropas de Escipión el Africano!!!"

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a dos carros de guerra manejados por hombres y mujeres de algún lugar de África, bellamente adornados con armaduras y cascos dorados y pieles de leopardo. La batalla empezó…

Algunos gladiadores se separaron del grupo, pero Máximo les gritó a todos: "¡¡No se separen!!". Aunque desafortunadamente para uno de ellos, esa sugerencia llegó tarde. Ya que fue atravesado por una flecha que una de las mujeres guerreras. Harry y Ron se juntaron con el grupo de gladiadores en el centro. En aquel momento, Ron recibió una flecha que para sus suerte fue a parar directamente a su enorme escudo.

Máximo les gritó a todos: "Concéntrense en el centro y no se separen". Todos obedecieron a Máximo y se juntaron en el centro con sus escudos en alto. Máximo les volvió a gritar: "Firmes" mientras que los carros con cuchillas se acercaban más a ellos… "Firmes". Las cuchillas se acercaban más… "¡¡FIRMES!!". Finalmente, las cuchillas rozaron los escudos sin hacerle daño a alguno de los gladiadores. En ese momento, los carros dieron vuelta, listos para cargar contra los esclavos, pero Máximo gritó nuevamente: "¡¡EN FILA ESCALONADA!!" haciendo que todos colocaran sus escudos en forma de rombo justo a tiempo que pasaba uno de los carros, haciéndolo voltearse al piso.

Mientras tanto… en un pequeño palco del edificio, reservado para los dueños de los gladiadores, observaban expectantes Próximo y Hermione. Próximo, veía atentamente todos los movimientos de sus gladiadores comandados por Máximo, mientras que Hermione se mordía el labio temerosa mientras veía a Harry y Ron siguiendo las órdenes de Máximo.

Abajo, Juba y Ron neutralizaron al conductor del vehículo rápidamente. Ron tirándolo al suelo con uno de sus puñetazos y Juba matándolo con la punta de su casco. Máximo les ordenó entonces que movieran el carro para que atravesase la ruta del otro, mientras que él tomaba uno de los caballos y se dirigía a la persecución del otro vehículo. Momentos después, el otro carro había caído y sus tripulantes también eran masacrados. Pero cuando pensaban que ya habían vencido, otros dos carros salieron de las puertas listos para destruir a aquellos gladiadores con suerte. Juba le lanzó una espada a Máximo y este se lanzó a la carga contra los carros. Una vez cerca, Máximo cortó los cuellos de los dos guerreros que manejaban los coches, haciendo que perdiesen el control y les diera oportunidad al resto de terminar con ellos. Lo habían conseguido… ¡Habían vencido!

En aquél palco, Próximo reía con satisfacción al ver el extraordinario giro de la situación, complacido por la victoria de sus gladiadores mientras que Hermione gritaba como loca de la alegría de ver a sus amigos sobrevivir de tan espectacular manera.

Pero la celebración duró poco para todos ellos porque en ese momento la Guardia Pretoriana salió de las puertas que se encontraban debajo del palco del emperador y se ponían alrededor de los guerreros. Próximo y Hermione se quedaron expectantes y antes de que la muchacha pudiera preguntarle algo a Próximo, este le ordenó que se callara y pusiera atención…

-¡Tiren sus armas!- ordenó el lictor de los pretorianos.

Todos tiraron sus armas y esperaron…

-Español… El emperador desea conocerte- le dijo a Máximo, quién no se había quitado el casco.

-Estoy al servicio del emperador- le contestó tranquilamente Máximo.

En aquel momento, Harry y Ron vieron como el emperador salía acompañado por el líder de la Guardia Pretoriana. Cuando todos los presentes vieron al César salir a la arena para felicitar a los gladiadores, todo el estadio rugió en aplausos. El emperador era un hombre casi tan alto como Máximo, excepto por unos 5 centímetros. Tenía un rostro juvenil, pero pálido. En su labio superior, parecía que lo tenía rajado. Pero algo vio Harry en sus ojos que no le gustó. Eran unos ojos llenos de avaricia, llenos de odio…

Todo mundo estaba arrodillado cuando el emperador llegó donde los guerreros. En ese momento, llegó aquel niño que vio unas horas antes, a unirse con el emperador. Harry alcanzó a distinguir en esa pequeña fracción de segundo antes de ponerlos de pie, que Máximo dejaba en el suelo una punta de flecha…

-Tu fama te es bien merecida gladiador- empezó a decir el emperador con una voz melodiosa-Este pequeño- dijo abrazando al niño-, dice que eres Héctor resucitado… ¿O acaso era Hércules?- le preguntó al muchacho.

Máximo se quedó impasible…

-¿Porqué no te quitas el casco y nos dices tu nombre?- le preguntó amablemente el emperador-. ¿Tienes un nombre no?

Máximo se le quedó viendo al emperador por unos segundos y solo le contestó (de una forma entre pacifica y llena de ira):

-Mi nombre es Gladiador- y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta para abandonar la arena.

La cara bonachona del emperador, cambió a una cara de disgusto y dejando al niño a un lado, avanzó hacia delante y le gritó:

-¿Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda?

Pero Máximo siguió avanzando hasta que el emperador le gritó: "¡Esclavo!"

Máximo se quedó quieto y sin voltear a ver al emperador…

-Quítate el casco y dime tu nombre.

Máximo no lo soportó más. Después de dirigirles a Juba y a Harry miradas fugaces, Máximo se llevó las dos manos al casco y se lo quitó para luego volverse lentamente al emperador, quién adoptó una expresión de asombro…

-Mi nombre es Máximo Décimo Meridio. Comandante de los Ejércitos del Norte, General de las Legiones Félix. Servidor leal del verdadero emperador Marco Aurelio. Soy padre de un hijo asesinado y marido de una esposa asesinada. Y yo he de tener mi venganza… en esta vida o en la siguiente.

El emperador se le quedó viendo a Máximo por unos segundos, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto. Estaba asustado por verlo a él, ahí con vida y desafiándolo como si fuese su igual. El emperador bajó la vista y en ese momento el líder de la Guardia Pretoriana gritó a sus hombres: "¡Desenfunden!". En ese momento, todas las lanzas de la Guardia Pretoriana estaban apuntándoles listas para la orden letal.

Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡¡NO!! ¡¡HARRY!! ¡¡RON!!". De repente, a los gritos de Hermione se sumaron los de todo el anfiteatro gritando: ¡¡QUE VIVA!! ¡¡QUE VIVA!!

El emperador estaba contrariado y furioso. En ese momento, se levantó un dedo hacia los labios pidiéndole a su pueblo que guardase silencio para que el César diese su veredicto. Entonces, se volvió donde los gladiadores, en especial con Máximo y levantó el brazo derecho para dar su sentencia. Pero los gritos de todos los romanos (y de Hermione) gritaban más y más fuerte: "¡¡QUE VIVA!! ¡¡QUE VIVA!!". El emperador levantó lentamente su pulgar hacia arriba, haciendo que todos aplaudieran y gritaran: "¡MÁXIMO! ¡MÁXIMO!". El emperador salió rápidamente de la arena, furioso con el líder de los Pretorianos siguiéndole.

Finalmente, todos los gladiadores salieron de la arena escoltando a Máximo hacía los sótanos del Coliseo. Mientras sus compañeros de lucha, al igual que toda Roma, se unían en una sola voz: "¡Máximo! ¡Máximo! ¡Máximo!".

* * *

_Sé que a todos los están siguiendo está historia los hice esperar muchísimo. Por ello les pido disculpas por la tardanza. La Facultad de Derecho me ha tenido muy ocupado y sin tiempo para dedicarle a este invento que sé que está teniendo éxito entre algunos._

_A su debido tiempo, seguiré subiendo más capítulos nuevos de esta emocionante historia en cuanto pueda hallar el tiempo en mi propia vida. Por ahora les dejo este capítulo junto por mi agradecimiento por leerlo, y por dejar reviews (a las pocas personas que han dejado)._

_Aaron._

P.D. **Fe de Erratas**:

_En los capítulos anteriores, puse "100 días de espectáculos". Hace poco volví a ver la película y resulta que en realidad eran 150 días._

_Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.  
_


End file.
